k_onfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Stezie95/Two Weeks on The Wiki
Cripes, it's already been two weeks since I joined up. I'd like to take a step back and have a look at what I've seen, what I've done and where I hope to go from here. I've lurked the wiki ever since I started watching about Dec 2013/Jan 2014, mostly for lyrics. And man I'm glad that all the lyrics, japanese, romanji, and translations - even for the deeper cuts like the less popular character songs. It's probably a safe assumption to say that most casual lurkers are also here for the lyrics, so I'd say, "excellent work!" to whichever team worked on these. I think I joined when I noticed that there were just a few too many errors on some of the most important pages. I mean, Nodoka's the featured page, but there were just a few too many small bits that needed fixing. From there, I got a little ambitious and tried to tackle the plot to the K-ON! Movie. The guy who filled it out really did try, but I felt that it was missing a lot of the soul of the plot (that and he says that the song they write for Azusa is Tsubasa wo Kudasai, not Tenshi ni Fureta yo...). This is where I started to form my style, if I may call it that. What I did for the first 10 minutes of the movie, and for the two episodes I've written for so far, I try to move away strictly from what is done or said, and try to paint the atmospheres and moods, and try to capture the essence and tension of the main gags in the plot. Time consuming for sure, but I hope it pays off. But that last episode was an absolute doozy. I mean Mugi is such a difficult character to read properly. I think everyone watching the show would someone instinctivel *get* what Mugi is on about, but try putting it into words, and I just couldn't get the right feelings down. Especially in those scenes where Ritsu or others misinterpret Mugi's expression or actions - you've got to understand what Mugi really intends, and how the others see her. I think from here, I'd like to tackle the character descriptions. Mugi's page uses 'sweet and gentle' a bit too much, when there's a lot more depth to her (and also Ritsu) than is really overtly shown. But I'll finish season 2 and the movie first to just soak up the characters as much as I can before I attempt this. Plans #Finish Season 2 #Have another go at the Movie #Add depth and structure to character descriptions Suggestion - A page with all the possible and ongoing projects Well, I know that there's not *too* many people here, and I don't really know how the system went before I joined, but it seemed like everyone who was working here knew what everyone else was up to. By the time I joined and made my first couple of edits, I didn't really know where to go afterwards. I only went over to do season 2 after I saw it mentioned in a comment somewhere and figured it was higher priority than the movie. Maybe it's just me who can't, but is there any actual specific place that lists all the possible suggested projects or other things to work on? It looks like there are still new people coming in, and I think a page like that would help in pointing out directions for people to go if they really want to help. Here's a good few I've already seen suggested and in motion so far, in addition to my own plans above: *High resolution screenshots for the episodes I've done (I've just taken them from a site I found that had a good handful) *Real-world vs in-universe credits/trivia for songs *Combining all the different versions of songs onto a single page *Giving HTT its own gallery *Finding images that aren't linked to all the appropriate characters And that barely scrapes the surface. Suggestion - How does the front page work? For the most part, it's good and I like it. Open it up, there's the pictures of five girls, and the links to the anime/songs/other chars and the manga, and that's all anyone could really need from the wiki. But how often does the rest of it get updated? I think from the time I started coming here, I've only seen two polls - the one about the manga volumes, and the current one (by the way, personal gripe against the current one. I don't ever want to think of my least favourite anything in K-ON). Also, the featured articles could use a makeover. Featured character, and featured song are understandable. What I don't get is the featured band. Let's face it, there's only 3 bands ever really worth mentioning, the rest of them show up for one/two episodes at most and won't have detailed enough articles to warrant a feature. Why not replace it with something more relevant? Featured episode, chapter, or even image? You know what they say, a picture tells a thousand words. Wrap Up Yep, if this post proves anything, it's that my writing 'style' is mostly long, thorough and always on the lookout for extra detail, and I think that's a healthy approach to the edits I'm working on at the moment. I plan to stick around and make sure that what I've promised to do does get done, mostly for personal reasons if anything, but that's a blog post for another day. (Hahahaha if I had spent all of these words on my report due next week, I'd be done right now...) Category:Blog posts